poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into Yzma's Lab
Kuzco: (appears with the crocodile) Okay, why does she even have that lever? (The crocodile disappears after Kuzco punches him) (Pacha pulls the right lever and the heroes land on the ride) Voice: Please remain seated and keep your arms and legs in at all times. (The heroes scream when the ride rides faster) (They land into the Yzma's lab in the lab clothes) Kuzco: Huh? (They take off the lab clothes and find the human potion) Pacha: What does it look like? Kuzco: I don't know. Just keep looking. Pacha: (opening the wardrobe door that looks the the wings of an owl filled with the potions) Over here! It has to be one of these. Lions, tigers, bears... Yzma: Oh, my. Looking for this? (appears with the human potion) Kuzco: No! It can't be! Clayton: Surpise! Fox: (in Kuzco's voice) How did you get back here before us? Skunk: Tell us! Beaver: Answer how! Yzma: Uh... Stromboli: How did we? Kronk: Well, ya got me. (pulls the map down) By all accounts, it doesn't make sense. Yzma: Oh, well, back to business. Kuzco: Okay, I admit it. Maybe I wasn't as nice as I should have been. But, Yzma, do you really want to kill me? Yzma: Just think of it as you're being let go... that your life's going in a different direction... that your body's part of a permanent outplacement. (Kuzco gasps) Kronk: (taking the destroyed tent backpack off) Hey, that's kind of like what he said to you when you got fired. Yzma: I know. It's called a cruel irony... like my dependence on you. Franklin: (in Kuzco's voice) I can't believe this is happening! Yzma: Then I bet you weren't expecting this. (Franklin and friends scream) (Franklin's granny and parents gasps) Kuzco: No! Yzma: (her knife appears on her leg) Aha! Kuzco: Oh, okay. Yzma: (tosses the knife to Kronk) Finish them off. Clayton: You will come with us, animals. Stromboli: You will be in the show and make lots of money for me! Voice: Hey, you're not backing down now, are you, big guy? (The Devil Kronk appears) Kronk: Uh, where's the other guy? (The Angel Kronk appears drying its hair) Yo! Angel Kronk: Sorry I'm late. So what'd I miss? Kronk: Well, Yzma just tossed me this knife and asked me to, you know, (Franklin and heroes look confusing) take them out. And then this guy popped up and then we waited for you, and quite honestly... Yzma: Kronk! Why did I think you could do this? This one simple thing. It's like I'm talking to a monkey. Angel Kronk: Whoa now! Yzma: A really, really big stupid monkey named Kronk! Devil Kronk: Ouch. Yzma: And do you want to know something else? I've never liked your spinach puffs. (Kronk gasps) Never! (Kronk sobs) Devil Kronk: That's it. Angel Kronk: Now, now, remember, guys. From above, the wicked shall receive their just reward. (Kronk looks up at the chandelier) All three: That'll work. (He cuts the rope and chandelier falls onto Yzma but it has a hole) (Kuzco, Pacha, Babar and Franklin look terrified) (Yzma still lives because she is skinny) (Frollo grows angry) Kronk: Strange. That usually works. Yzma: (pulls the switch) And so does this! Kronk: (the hole appears) Ah. Should have seen that coming. (falling) Whoa! (Pacha grabs the vial from Yzma's hand) Yzma: Give me that vial! (Pacha drops the potion but grabs it) (Yzma lands on him to make him let the potion go) Celeste: (to Yzma in Ariel's voice) You... You monster! (Kuzco punches Yzma and she files on the potion wardrobe when she drops the vial) (She has an idea and pushes the wardrobe) Yzma: Oops. Clumsy me. (The heroes look for the right potion) Which one? Which one? (pulls the alarm cloth) Better hurry. We're expecting company. (The doors open fill with the soldiers) (Kuzco and the heroes gasp) Yzma: Kill them! They murdered the emperor! (The soldiers shout, running toward them) Kuzco: No, wait! I'm the emperor! It's me... Kuzco! They're not listening to me! Pacha: Just take 'em all. (Kuzco sweeps the potions on Pacha's clothes) (Pacha pushes the table with his one hand and the potion spill on the soldiers before they turn into the animals) Yzma: Get them! Soldier as the cow: Hey, I've been turned into a cow. Can I go home? Yzma: You're excused. Anyone else. Soldiers: No, we're good. Yzma: Get them! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts